Bows and Ribbons
by aliendroid
Summary: What do you get a Kazekage for his birthday? Naruto knows just the gift. A specific Hyuuga tied in a red bow. Happy Brithday Gaara! NejiGaa YAOI!


_**Bows and Ribbons**_

**Hello! This is a one shot for Gaara-sama's birthday! **

**Plot: What do you get a Kazekage for his birthday? Naruto knows just the gift! A specific Hyuuga tied with a red bow! Happy Birthday Gaara!**

**Rating: M (You should be able to guess why)**

**Pairing: NejiGaa**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

_**Bows and Ribbons**_

Naruto was pacing back and forth. His mind working as fast as it could. Suddenly he stopped and yelled, "It's perfect!" The loud noise caused everyone to turn and look at the previously silent blonde. Naruto's blue eyes were alight with mischief, which meant something was going to happen. Many of the people in the room didn't know whether to be scared or to be anxious. The Hokage had the strangest ideas, and most the time they ended in laughter. "Get me Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba!" Naruto instructed. "Oh and Kakashi and Guy!" With that said Naruto rushed up the stairs and into his office.

Iruka, who had been in the room, watched the blonde dash away. Sighing he stood up to carry out Naruto's orders. Ever since that hawk from Sunagakure arrived yesterday Naruto has been in deep thought. Now though that thinking has paid off. Iruka just wished he knew what had Naruto so distraught. Quickly Iruka sent out orders for the requested Jounnin to come to Naruto's office immediately. Silently Iruka wondered why Neji hadn't been sent for as well.

_xXx Bows and Ribbons xXx_

Neji watched as a summons came for both Guy and Lee. The two quickly read through the orders and departed for Hokage tower. Neji's eyes narrowed and he looked over to Tenten. The kunoichi just shrugged and went back to her practice. Neji on the other hand was worried. He knew that Naruto received a message from Sunagakure yesterday and that he had been upset about it. '_Does this summons have something to do with that message?'_ Neji pondered. _'I hope Gaara is alright.'_ With the thought of the redheaded Kazekage Neji remembered how close January 19 was. With a small smile he reminded himself not to panic. He had gotten the perfect gift already. It was sitting in his room, locked safely in a drawer of his desk.

"Neji," Tenten called.

"Hmm," Neji answered turning towards his teammate.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a small smile. "I'm sure it isn't anything important. After all if it was Naruto would have sent for all of us, correct?"

"Yeah, you're right," Neji agreed. Pushing the thought aside he went back to his own practice.

_xXx Bows and Ribbons xXx_

Naruto sat in his chair looking at the assembled Jounnin. They were all tense with serious expressions. They all knew about the hawk from Sunagakure, and all of them anticipated the news to follow. Too bad it wasn't quite what they all were expecting. Naruto's eyes went from Guy to Lee, both dressed in identical green spandex jumpsuits with the standard vest. Then he looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. They were dressed in the customary Konoha shinobi uniform. His eyes went to Shikamaru and Choji next. Shikamaru was also dressed in the standard uniform, but with his forehead protector on his arm instead of his head. Choji was wearing red pants and a red shirt covered by armor. Finally Naruto's eyes went to Kiba and Shino. The dog-nin was wearing the standard shinobi uniform and he had Akamaru standing beside him. Shino was wearing those huge coats that covered everything except his dark sunglasses. Naruto sighed, these were his best. The only one he hadn't called in was Sai, because he was on a mission. If they couldn't do this, no one could.

"Okay listen up," Naruto said getting everybody's attention. "As you all know I received a message from Temari yesterday. In it was an invitation to the Kazekage's birthday."

"Huh?" asked Kiba. "What does this have to do with us being here?"

"I'll get to that," Naruto said. "Anyways I'm not going to be able to make it. So instead I want to send the best present possible in my place. I have spent all day thinking about what to send Gaara, and I have finally come up with the perfect gift." He paused waiting for everyone to mull over that bit of information. "This is where you all come in. As skilled Jounnin it shouldn't be a problem for you all to work together and capture Hyuuga Neji, tie him up, and ship him to Sunagakure."

The office went silent, deadly silent. "I'm sorry but I think we heard you wrong," said Sasuke. "What do you want us to do Dobe?"

"Teme, I'm your Hokage now, don't call me that," Naruto ordered. "And no you didn't hear me wrong. I want you to capture Neji, tie him up, preferably in a bow, and send him to Gaara for his birthday." Kakashi stepped forward, removed one of his gloves, and pressed his hand to Naruto's forehead. "Um, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I was curious if you were running a fever, but you aren't," Kakashi said. "You're serious."

"Completely," Naruto responded.

"Naruto-kun with all due respect but don't you think that is a bit… much," Lee said.

Naruto smiled, this was where his planning came into effect. It hadn't taken him long to find out what he wanted to give Gaara. What took him all day to figure out was how to convince the others to go along with it. "But Lee, Guy-sensei you wouldn't want to deny Gaara his love would you? That would be extremely unyouthful." Their eyes widened, Naruto smirked. "And think about it Kakashi-sensei, if you can capture Neji in time I will give you time off to spend with Iruka!" _'I'm sorry Iruka-sensei!' _Kakashi's eye widened then he smiled. "Shikamaru, you and Choji will be the delivery boys, which means you get to see Temari Shikamaru, and Choji you get a break from a hormonal Ino." Both men appeared to think it over though it was obvious Naruto had hooked them. "Shino, Kiba I need you two to track him and let the others know his location. That's an order," Naruto knew they wouldn't deny him if he worded it like that. "Sasuke," Naruto pinned his best friend, rival, and lover with a stern gaze. Naruto walked towards the raven haired Jounnin and whispered into his ear so no one else could hear him, "Do this and I'm all yours for 48 hours."

Sasuke's eyes smoldered with the words. "Okay," Sasuke said. Everyone else returned the sentiment all for different reasons. Naruto smiled. It was a small price to pay to make Gaara happy. Naruto knew of Neji's plan, and knew the only way for him to carry it out was for him to go to Sunagakure. Neji had already put in for vacation time, which Naruto had granted. Naruto was just changing the travel plans a bit.

_xXx Bows and Ribbons xXx_

Gaara sighed as he read Naruto's response to the invitation sent to him. '_So he can't come huh_.' Gaara looked up from his desk and glared at the clock reminding him he still had hours of work to do. _'I miss Neji, though I want to see Naruto, I want my Neji more._' Closing his eyes for a brief moment Gaara pictured the Hyuuga as he last saw him, lying in his bed, his arms wrapped around Gaara holding him closely. '_If I could have anything for my birthday, I would want Neji._'

_xXx Bows and Ribbons xXx_

Neji sighed as he walked into his house. In the end Guy and Lee hadn't come back to the training ground. "I hope everything is alright," Neji said softly has he walked into his bedroom. With one final thought as to why Naruto would have summoned Guy and Lee, but not him and Tenten Neji started to pack for his trip to Sunagakure, and Gaara. A small smile played across Neji's lips, lighting his eyes. It had been some time since he got to spend time with Gaara for a reason other than a mission to Suna.

Neji grabbed a key and unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk. Opening it up he pulled out a small velvet box. He looked at it fondly hoping Gaara would like the contents. Neji had spent months planning for this moment. He had this created from his own design. He could have just gotten a premade one of the store's own design, but Neji wanted it to be perfect, unique, just like Gaara. He quickly slipped the small box into his bag and made sure it was secure. '_God I hope this works_,' Neji prayed.

He was so busy thinking about his plans he didn't even notice the advancing chakra signatures.

_xXx Bows and Ribbons xXx_

It didn't take Kiba and Shino long to track Neji down. They already had an idea of where he was thanks to Guy and Lee. After that it was just a matter of keeping an eye on him until he was somewhere they could move in. The two tracker-nin stayed close, but not to close as Neji made his way back to his house and waited until he went inside. Kiba couldn't detect anyone else inside but just to be safe Shino sent a couple of his kikaichu out to search. When the all clear signal was given Guy, Lee, Kakashi, and Sasuke moved it.

Guy, Kakashi, and Sasuke waited out of sight as Lee went up to the front door. By now he should have been finished packing. Naruto had informed them that Neji had already been granted vacation time and would be packing to head out to Suna soon. Knowing Neji's habit to be ready ahead of time Guy and Lee surmised he was probably finishing up his packing today. Lee waited half a minute before knocking.

Neji was surprised by the sudden knock on his door. Slinging his pack over his shoulder he walked down his hall, through his living room, and finally reached his front door. Opening it up he was shocked to find Lee smiling on the other side. "Hello Neji," Lee greeted warmly.

"Lee?" Neji seemed wary. He hoped Lee wasn't there to challenge him. Neji just wanted to get on the road. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see I was wondering if you would like to join me on a run," Lee said biting his bottom lip. Neji's eyes narrowed. Lee didn't ask such boring straight forward questions. Sure he asked straight forward question but never without embellishment.

"What's going on here?" Neji demanded getting into a protective stance. "Who are you?"

"Shit, oh well," Kakashi said. "Get him Sasuke!"

"Right," the Uchiha affirmed moving forward. He broke from behind a tree and rushed Neji. "Lee move!"

The taijutsu expert quickly moved aside startling Neji. He barely had time to dodge as Sasuke threw a punch aimed for his stomach. "What the hell is going on?" Neji demanded. '_Is the village being attacked? If so why are they taking the disguise of Leaf Shinobi? If not, are they being controlled by someone?_' "Sasuke what's going on?" Neji demanded again.

The Uchiha smirked, "Just following orders. Nothing personal Neji."

Neji's eyes widened. "What?"

Kakashi appeared at the moment and joined in. Neji quickly had his hands full fending off the two Jounnin. He was beyond confused. He couldn't even imagine why Naruto would order him attacked. When Guy appeared and grabbed him from behind his eyes widened to saucers. His own teacher was attacking him! After successfully pinning the Hyuuga Jounnin Lee subdued him.

Kakashi smiled warmly, "Don't worry you aren't in trouble. Naruto just has Gaara's best interests at heart."

"Gaara? What does you attacking me have to do with my Gaara?" Neji growled.

"That," Kakashi said making a couple hand signs, "Will be explained later." Neji didn't get a chance to protest further because he soon fell into a deep sleep thanks to Kakashi's ninjutsu.

"Remind me again to never tell Naruto I want something for my birthday," Kiba said walking up to them and looking down at the now unconscious Neji. "He might try this on Shino."

"No he wouldn't," Sasuke said with a smirk. "You and Shino already live together."

"Right, let's get him in the box," Guy said picking Neji up. "Remember to grab his things. We have to deliver him to Shikamaru and Choji."

"Wait, didn't Naruto say something about tying him up in a bow?" Shino asked. That caused them all to pause and look at the unconscious Hyuuga.

"So, who's going to do it?" Sasuke asked a little wary of the idea of touching Neji any further.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll do it, but after we get him to the box." Everyone else just nodded their heads okay. Five minutes later found them all back in Naruto's office. After another couple minutes had Neji undressed and wrapped up in a bright red bow.

"Here, make sure you had this to Gaara when you deliver him," Naruto said handing Shikamaru a scroll. "You have three days to get him there, after that you have three days to spend in Suna as you see fit. Be back in nine days."

"Understood," Shikamaru said taking the scroll. "Man this is going to be a serious pain."

_xXx Bows and Ribbons xXx_

Three days later…

Shikamaru and Choji entered Sunagakure, the morning of January 19, just in time to deliver Neji. Quickly they carried the wrapped box to the Kazekage building and knocked. Temari, wearing her usual black dress, opened the door her eyes going wide at the sight of the two. "Shikamaru?" Temari wasn't sure to be thrilled or wary.

"Special delivery for Gaara from Naruto," Shikamaru said with a lopsided grin on. This only caused Temari further confusion.

"So he did send something," she finally said. "Um okay follow me, Gaara's in his office." Temari led the way through the halls of the Kazekage building, up the stairs, and down another hall. Coming to the standard double doors, she lifted her hand, and knocked gently. "Gaara, Shikamaru and Choji are here and they have a present from Naruto for you," she called through the doors.

"Come in," Gaara answered. Temari opened the door and stepped aside so Shikamaru and Choji could carry the brightly wrapped, large, box inside. Gaara looked up and his eyes widened noticeably. "That's a big box," Gaara said stepping out from behind his desk.

Choji and Shikamaru exchanged quick glances. "Yeah well you know Naruto," Choji said with a nervous laugh. Temari and Gaara looked at him quizzically.

"Anyways, here," Shikamaru handed Gaara the scroll Naruto gave to him. "Naruto said to give this to you as well. We should be going, see ya around Temari," Shikamaru said indicating he wasn't leaving quite yet.

"Sure," she responded with a smile. Then she turned to Gaara and waited as he opened the scroll.

Gaara unsealed the red ribbon around the scroll and unrolled it. His eyes quickly scanned the message, then he stopped, and started over this time reading it slowly and carefully.

_Gaara,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday. So in my place I'm sending this fantastic gift that I had a group of my elite Jounnin capture for you. Please understand you will have to return him in a week's time, but until then he is all yours to do as you see fit with… Just don't kill him._

_Happy Birthday Gaara,_

_Uzumaki Naruto!_

_P.S._

_Shikamaru and Choji also have the next three days off. Please let Temari spend time with Shikamaru. _

"Temari," the kunoichi stood up a little straighter as her brother regarded her carefully. "Please take the day off and spend it with Shikamaru."

Her eyes went wide but she started to smile none the less, "Thank you Gaara." She quickly left the room and headed after the lazy shinobi.

This left Gaara in his office alone with the gaudily wrapped box. As Gaara examined it he could tell it was from Naruto, it was orange. There were also several small holes around the top, which puzzled Gaara. Then he quickly recalled the contents of the letter and his eyes widened. "He didn't," Gaara said out loud. With a shaky hand he reached for the box and hastily unwrapped it. Underneath the orange wrapping paper Gaara found a wooden box, with several breathing holes. Gaara quickly noted the faint chakra signature coming from inside and cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. With ease Gaara removed the lid and his jade eyes landed on a sleeping Neji… wrapped in a red ribbon.

Gently Gaara used his sand to pick Neji up and carry him to a sofa against the wall. Setting him down Gaara took a moment to drink in the sight of the Hyuuga. Neji was wearing only a pair of shorts, his arms and legs were tied with the same bright red ribbon that had been around both the box and the scroll, his hair was somehow still perfectly tied at the ends, and he was sleeping peacefully. "Some kind of jutsu," Gaara surmised. Brining his fingers together the Kazekage said, "Kai."

Slowly Neji's eyes drifted open, it didn't take him long to start panicking, after all the last thing he remembered was being attacked by his fellow Konoha shinobi. He started to get up and realized he was tied; this only caused him to struggle more. Gaara sighed and placed his hands on Neji's shoulders, "Relax, you aren't in danger," Gaara said softly.

Neji's eyes lifted to Gaara and he visibly relaxed. "Gaara?" Gaara nodded his head. "How did I get here? Why am I tied up?" Neji asked then his eyes went wide. "What day is it?"

Gaara took a step back to admire the sight of Neji tied in red ribbon a little longer. "Shikamaru and Choji brought you. You're my birthday present that's why you're wrapped up in ribbon. And it's January 19, my birthday," Gaara answered Neji's question with a completely calm voice. His eyes though spoke of a different story. There was raw hunger in them, and the intensity of it caused Neji to shiver.

Collecting his thoughts Neji came to several conclusions. The first one was Shikamaru and Choji were also in on whatever was going on, second he hadn't missed his chance to follow through with his plan. Then he registered what Gaara's second answer was. "Wait, I'm your birthday present?" Neji asked a little confused.

"Yes," Gaara said rather happy. Who knew Naruto was so thoughtful? "Naruto gave you to me for a week."

Now it all made sense! The other Jounnin attacking him, his sudden black out… "Wait why am I still tied?"

"Because I haven't decided to unwrap you yet," Gaara shrugged as if his lover wasn't sitting on his couch tied in ribbon, and as if it wasn't affecting him.

Neji couldn't believe he was going to say this but the ribbon was uncomfortable, "Well do you think you could, um, unwrap me?"

"No," was Gaara's quick answer.

Neji frowned, "Why not?"

"Temari said I had to wait until later to unwrap my gifts," Gaara explained.

Neji made a quick note to kill the kunoichi later. "Gaara you already opened the box, what will untying me hurt?"

"I'm enjoying the view," Gaara admitted with a small smile.

That just made Neji further irritated. Realizing he was getting angry Neji quickly squashed the feeling. "But Gaara, I have a gift of my own to give to you," Neji said softly.

Gaara felt his resolve to keep Neji tied a little longer slip. His lover's voice was just so beseeching. Shaking his head he said, "It can wait."

So much for squashing his anger, it came rising back up with Gaara's response. "I've been planning this for months Gaara do you think you could be a bit more understanding and untie me already!" he yelled. Instantly Neji regretted. '_Shit!_' Neji watched as hurt flashed across Gaara's features and he winced from the force of Neji's voice. "I'm sorry Gaara," Neji said trying to stand, it ended with him falling down. Before he could impact with the floor Gaara caught him.

"Here," Gaara said. He reached for the bow holding the ribbon around Neji's legs and quickly pulled on it. The bow fell away and the ribbon untangled. Neji righted himself and waited as Gaara reached for the bow containing his hands. With down cast eyes Gaara removed the last of the ribbon. Gaara stepped back and whispered, "Sorry."

Neji's eyes widened and he quickly felt like a jerk. "Gaara," Neji called softly. Gaara looked up and Neji held his arms open. "Come here," Neji instructed. Gaara took a step back, Neji frowned. "Gaara come here."

"No," Gaara said.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"You're mad," Gaara answered.

Neji's eyes softened. Taking a soothing breath he stepped toward the redheaded Kazekage and wrapped him in his arms. "I'm not mad Gaara," Neji whispered. "I just don't like being tied against my will."

"So if I have your permission can I tie you back up?" Gaara quickly asked.

Neji frowned, but sighed. It was his Gaara's birthday the least he could do was let him do what he wanted. "Okay," Neji answered. Gaara's face lit up. He took a step back from Neji, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back to the couch. "Gaara?" Neji asked uncertainly. Gaara said nothing as he pushed Neji back down to the cushions. Neji lifted an eyebrow as he watched Gaara reach for one of the discarded bows.

"Hands," Gaara instructed. Neji warily held out his hands and quickly Gaara retied his hands with the ribbon. Stepping away there was a sweet smile showing on Gaara's face.

"Gaara?" Neji asked again unsure of how to take Gaara's present mood. His redhead ignored him as he moved to the door and locked it. Neji felt a rush of excitement pump through his veins when Gaara turned back to him. Gaara said nothing as he walked back over to the now retied Hyuuga. Neji didn't complain as Gaara reached for the hem of his own robes and started to undress himself. "Shouldn't I be the one servicing you?" Neji asked as Gaara's cream colored skin was exposed to his eyes.

"My birthday, my choice," Gaara stated with a childlike voice. Neji couldn't help but giggle at that. All giggling stopped when Gaara kneeled between Neji's legs, his fingers running along the growing bulge in his pants. Gaara looked up into Neji's eyes and whispered, "What's wrong with wanting to play with my present?" Neji bit back a moan as Gaara's palm pressed against his length and massaged him none to gently.

"Gaara," Neji groaned.

Gaara smirked as he watched Neji's head lull back, his eyes slipped to half mast, and his breathing pick up. Removing his hand for a moment Gaara quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Neji's shorts and slid them down his legs, boxers as well. Gaara licked his lips at the sight presented to him. Leaning in his tongue flicked along Neji's slit causing a startled groan to escape the Jounnin's lips. Gaara took that as an invite and sucked softly on Neji's tip, then released him, circled his tongue around the tip, and finally encased Neji in his mouth.

"Shit," Neji gasped. His hips thrust forward trying to go deeper into Gaara's warm mouth. Gaara placed his hands on Neji's hips holding him in place. "Gaara," Neji moaned as Gaara's tongue teased him as he bobbed his head. "Gaara I'm going to come," Neji warned.

Gaara hummed around Neji's engorged flesh and sucked harder hastening Neji's release. After only a minute more Neji came calling out Gaara's name. Gaara quickly swallowed the milky substance, stood up and straddled Neji's legs. "Now I'm going to untie you, and you are going to make me very hot, wet, and sated. Understand?" Gaara whispered into Neji's ear before his tongue snuck out and slipped into it.

Neji moaned his hips thrusting up causing his already responding cock to brush against Gaara's ass. "I understand," Neji managed to say. Gaara purred happily and untied Neji's hands. He instantly found himself flat on his back with Neji hovering over him a predatory look in his opaque eyes. Neji's hands massaged Gaara's chest softly causing the redhead to arch into his touch. His fingers tweaked at Gaara's nipples making the Kazekage moan. "Can I make you scream Gaara?" Neji purred into Gaara's ear nipping along the outer shell of it.

"Yes," Gaara moaned. "Make me scream."

"Gladly," Neji responded his hands traveling further down Gaara's body. He happily noted that Gaara arched into his touch much like a cat wanting to be pet. Neji's fingers made short work of the button and zipper of Gaara's pants and then pulled the material down the long, lean, muscular legs he so desperately wanted wrapped around him.

Neji trailed hot open mouthed kisses down Gaara's throat, across his chest, down his stomach and past his navel until his reached his goal. He skipped over Gaara's leaking erection and lifted Gaara' hips up. Gaara let out a surprised gasp as he felt Neji's tongue tease his entrance. "Mm Nn-Neji," Gaara moaned as Neji added the first finger. With the position he was in Gaara could thrust his hips to urge Neji to go faster so he opted to egg him on with his voice. "So good, Neji go deeper. I want more," Gaara said in a breathy voice laced with seductive hunger.

Neji closed his eyes and groaned adding a second finger as he did so. He continued to lick at Gaara while he sicssored his fingers stretching the tight hole he would soon be claiming. When Gaara let out a particularly delicious moan Neji added the third finger and searched for the spot that would make Gaara shout in ecstasy. He found it quickly and Gaara's back arched off the couch and he screamed out Neji's name. "Again… do ah… yes! Neji," Gaara called his voice slowly rising as Neji continued his assault on his prostate. Gaara was close, but he didn't want to come just yet. "Enough," Gaara said his hand fisting in Neji's hair and pulling him away.

Neji obediently stopped and looked into Gaara's lust glazed eyes. "What do you want now Gaara?" Neji asked.

Gaara whimpered as he felt Neji's fingers curl inside him. "You inside me, now!" Gaara demanded.

Neji moaned and removed his fingers, "I thought you would never ask."

"I'm not asking," Gaara growled sitting up. He wrapped his legs around Neji's waist pulling their bodies closer. "I'm need you inside me Neji," Gaara moaned as he rubbed their erections together. "Inside me and thrusting into me fast, hard, and deep. I need you to make me come."

Neji's hands grasped onto Gaara's hips and pulled him up. He quickly aligned his own begging erection to Gaara's slick entrance and eased in gently. A warning growl from Gaara told him to stop being gentle. Neji smirked and slammed Gaara's hips down as he snapped his hips forward. Gaara released a euphoric scream as Neji's length rammed into him. Pulling out Neji set a deep, fast, and hard pace just like Gaara wanted. Neji sat back making Gaara straddle him and causing him to go deeper. "Yes! Ah… Nn, mmha Neji," Gaara moaned as he rode his long haired lover. "Close Neji, so close," Gaara gasped.

"Come Gaara," Neji husked into Gaara's ear.

"Neji," Gaara whimpered. Neji captured Gaara's mouth in an open kiss, their tongues instantly snaking together and battling. It wasn't a battle for dominance it was a battle to get as close as possible, and drive each other higher and higher. Gaara came hard shouting into Neji's mouth. Neji happily drank up the scream that was a muffled version of his name. The feel of Gaara's walls clamping down on him had him coming close behind. They rode out their orgasms both clinging to the other, their mouths still fused.

Spent Neji leaned back against the couch, Gaara exhausted in his arms. "So what did you get me?" Gaara asked his fingers drawing small patterns on Neji's still flushed and sweat drenched skin.

Neji's eyes flew open. Gently he removed Gaara from his lap as he rushed over to the box Gaara had taken him out of. Gaara admired Neji's back as the dark haired Jounnin searched inside his bag that had come along with him. Neji turned around with a proud, yet nervous smile on his lips. Gaara tilted his head to the side as Neji came and sat down next to him. "Happy birthday Gaara," Neji said handing a small box wrapped in red paper to the redhead.

Gaara looked at the small object then back to Neji. Gently he took the gift and opened it up. The paper gave way to a small velvet box. Gaara's eyes went wide and he looked back to Neji. Neji just smiled and nodded signaling him to open it. Gaara licked his lips and slowly raised the lid. He gasped as a ruby set in a gold eagle's claw was revealed. "Neji I," Gaara didn't know what to say.

Neji took the ring out of the box and took Gaara's hand in his. "I know we can't get married but I still wanted you to know I shall always be yours. This ring holds my promise to love you as long as I live and beyond that," Neji said looking into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara felt tears rise to the surface but he held them back. "Thank you Neji," he said. "I love you too, always." Neji smiled and kissed Gaara deeply as he slipped the ring into place. It fit perfectly, just like they fit perfectly together.

_xXx Bows and Ribbons xXx_

Later that night Gaara laid in bed, wrapped in Neji's arms, looking at the ring on his finger. It was beautiful, but it was the promise that came with it that meant the most to him. The very same promise he realized was engraved on the inside of the band. Gaara closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Neji. _'I got the best gift ever so I won't kill them for touching my Neji,'_ Gaara decided as he slipped into sleep.

Across Konoha and Suna…

Everyone who was in on Naruto's gift idea felt a deadly chill run up there spin late that night for no apparent reason. They all passed it off as paranoia.

_The End!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Happy Birthday Gaara-sama! I love you and so do the rest of us! Please enjoy your Neji to the fullest!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little gift fic to our favorite redhead Kazekage. Please review.**


End file.
